


A Thousand Lives

by lovelylollita



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Brutal Murder, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, Illnesses, Intertwined Au with Cannon Universe, Major Character Injury, Masochism, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Multiple Lives, Reincarnation, Sadism, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, War, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylollita/pseuds/lovelylollita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure you want to do this, (F/N)?" You looked up with big eyes, tears threatening to spill.</p><p>"If I don't, he may end up with the same fate, I can't watch him die in my arms anymore." You bit your lip harsh enough to draw blood. "Besides, I'll always have Perri." Harley looked down with a sad smile.</p><p>"Just don't regret this."<br/>_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>After two wars against the aliens that have invaded earth, it left much of earth in pieces. Four thousand years after the first Interstellar War, you a four thousand year old war veteran tries to bring the world to its once glory. But it proves harder than it seems. As a new adoptive mother of a fifteen year old boy and two five year old twins, a world leader who has to deal with a five hundred year old child. You find yourself back to the only person you don't wish to see again. The person you have loved for all your life. Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Lives

**Author's Note:**

> (This was kinda inspired by Steven universe in a way, it has similar background and I really liked how sad it got and I came up with an AU that intertwines with the cannonverse. This series will lead to many feels.))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter takes place before the Female titan Arc, but after when Eren is found out to be a titan. It will slowly move with the story, as best as I can, but of course there will be some changes.

Out of all you have done in your four thousand years of living, being a world leader wasn't the hardest thing, nor was being one of humanities greatest warriors either, but the hardest part...the hardest part had to be being a mother. The sound of the alarm clock woke you up from you dead slumber, it was nearly six A.M and you had to awake before the kids. Especially Kuchel and Leo, the minute those two woke up, hell would be brought. Not that they weren't joys in your life, they were, just tiring. And you were used to staying up for at least a month at ends meet. Dragging yourself up to get ready and prepare breakfast, you yawned and looked around at the messy room that belonged to you. You forgot when the last time you cleaned this place? Sighing you stood up and dragged yourself downstairs.

Of course once you made you way down you smelt the aroma of blueberry pancakes and knew exactly whom broke into your home once more. Or maybe he ended up sleeping over? You weren't sure, somehow YOU ended up getting pretty drunk. Luckily to your quick healing, the alcohol didn't have too much affect upon you morning body. You looked at the back of the red-heads head and groaned. "Hey, Wrath." You said.

"Morning sunshine~" He replied, giving a glance back at you and giving a quick wink. "I just decided to make breakfast, got hungry." You had no complaints, you could use a little more rest. You sat down on the old creaky couch that only remained clean due to your eldest son Perri' constant cleaning. You wondered why he was so obsessed with cleaning, considering you barely ever did it. But thanks to him, most of the house, excluding your room, was clean. You turned on the news, pushing the volume to be soft and saw your recent doings.

After last night, you had just convinced what used to be known as India, to have your best doctors help out with the disease that ate away at thousands, at the expense that they join your order of Worlds and help bring the world back to it once beautiful state. Well, normal place it was before the first Interstellar War. It wouldn't be exactly the same, but similar. The hologram T.V continued to play the news as Wrath came a took a seat next to you, handing you a plate of pancakes. Of course after Lilia left, you became the head of everything, with Wrath as second in command. The simple facts was, it was all very pressuring, yet you did what you could.

Biting into the yummy food, you leaned onto Wraths shoulder and nudged him. "Good job on getting them to finally agree." You said. He leaned back and chuckled.

"You're just bad at negotiating. Thats exactly why the damn walls in Germany refuse to let you help take out the Titans over there." Ah the walls, those damn damn walls. For at least seventy years, after its exsitance, did you try to convince that stuck up royal family to help liberate them from the Titan disease and the Titans, have you been refused each time. They always pissed you off. You growled in response and ignored Wraths continuial teasing of your horrible social skills.

Looking at all the work you and Lilia, .....plus Wrath..., have done in the last hundred years, you were doing kinda well. So far you got most of what used to be America to join you, plus some of Japan and China, only two islands of Hawaii, and half of Canada to join you. While that seemed like great progress, the world was a difficult place to control and not everyone agreed. But slowly, but surely, you were making your way.

But today was an exciting day, maybe more for Perri than you, in fact you were kind of dreading this day, but you were going to meet with the king of hells walls once more, and were going to bring Perri to show him what most of your work was. He was fifteen now, you were willing to let him in on a small amount of adult things. Though, knowing your son. Something might happen. So you prayed to whatever diety you knew of to be and hoped nothing would happen.

The small clicking of a door and small foot-steps caught your attention as you saw your beautiful Twins run down and jump at you. Skillfully putting the plate upon Wraths lap and grabbing them both before they could make a mess. Not many things caught you off guard, not even negotiating, you were an old bat who has seen it all. The twins giggled and gave you a kiss on each cheek.

" Morning Mommy!" They both said, smiling brightly. There was almost no way to tell the two apart, except for their body parts, and the fact that Leo held a small beauty mark under his right eye.

"Morning, you little sunshines." You said, giving a peck on each of their cheeks. You put them down and went to prepare their plates of breakfast before they went off to school. Amazingly enough creating a school system after you were able to get enough land and people to join the world forces, was easy enough. Currently their was at least 56 schools that were created. Putting Wrath' specially made Mickey Mouse pancakes he made for the kids on the plate, you giggled to yourself. The kids loved Mickey, yet they had no idea as to who he was. Most of the world didn't, you did, but not them. Wrath only knew after he caught you watching an old kid show with him in it.

The kids squealed at the sight of him and dug in immidietly. "Careful now, don't choke." You warned.

Then the guest of honor that day arrived, walking down the stairs all dressed neatly and serious. Ah, your son Perri. He was a beautiful and handsome man, a mix of both his mother and father. He had his mothers nose and her bright silvery eyes, yet he had his dads face and wavy hair. Dressed in a neat suit and clean shoes with a tight necktie wrapped around, he looked like a business man, older than you even.

That sent a chill of dread down you. It was always sad knowing that your own kid looked older than you, while you ended up still looking like you were seventeen. While most tried to keep their youth, you tried to make yourself look a little older. Most people never took you seriously due to your appearance.

"Looking good, handsome." He commented, smiling at him. "But hun, you don't need to wear something, _THAT,_ formal. The king there will probably feel like your trying to up show him." One thing you hated about that damn king.  You hated so many things about the damn walls, yet you needed them. You bit your lip, you needed to hurry as quick as you could.

"Oh, but, shouldn't I look professional?" He asked, unsure as to whether he should really change.

"Trust me, this guy couldn't care less, you should change into something a little more comfortable." With that he walked back to his room to get changed. Wrath bust out started to laugh, his giggles shaking the couch.

"I wonder how he became so serious upon everything, *Snicker*, with a Mother like you!" You kicked Wrath in his shin hard, gaining an ouch from him. "Well, consider it, I'm sure you never taught him that!" You rolled your eyes and prepared Perri' Breakfast.

Life was surely a roller-coaster. Even for you.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, as I said, the Titan Virus and the Titans, we can get rid of. Our Armies, conjoined with yours, we can surely get rid of them easily. Out of all the countries there are, your country is the only one that has the biggest infestation of it. As you know why." You said, looking towards the bored king, who yawned and rolled his eyes. You held back a growl. "All you need to do is join the World Forces, it doesn't mean you would lose power, in fact, it confuses me as to why you wouldn't want more land and no titans to have a more peaceful living."

"(F/N), you know why. I wonder why, you, even continue to try to convince me. I'm refusing this offer, it holds no true benifits for the royal family."

You pulled your hand through your hair, tapping your foot. "Or, it could be, that you're scared. These walls will only confine your chances of living, your life is slowly dying away." The King looked angry now, you wanted to laugh in his face. You hit a Pinpoint. Perri sat quietly watching, taking down notes.

"Enough, (F/N), I don't want to see you back here. Not in these walls ever again. I demand this be your last visit." Now you were angry.

"You're fucking kidding me!" You yelled. "I'm trying to save your people! Are you so damn selfish that you are willing to let them all die!?" The King let a small smile out and motioned for the guards to escort you out. When one tried to grab you, you gave a death glare. "Tch. You fucking Royal Family." If you weren't a little more mature, you were sure you would have slaughtered them.

 

Buying the last roll of cinnamon bread from a small bakery, you halved it and bit into your half harshly. Perri looked towards the sky, unsure as to how he should comfort his own Mother when she was raging upset. You wanted to scream, but you just continued to wander the walls. This would be supposedly you last visit for at least the next seven-ten years. You sighed heavily and sat down at a near-by bench. Sad but true, your negotiating skills were bad, you were always too violent. But you were more of the Tactics chief, a soldier. Lilia was the negotiator.  Each day passed and you missed Lilia deeply. But you had Perri.

"Oh, Lilia, what should I do?" You whined to yourself. As Perri was about to ask what you meant, you overheard a conversation.

"Did you hear about the Titan boy?" _Titan boy?_

"Yes....Jeager I believe. I heard he was able to shift into a monster."

"I hear they're about to have his trial later today."

_oh?_

"I hope they kill him, he is a danger to us." The other agreed and they continued to walk.

"Interesting." Perri said, a wonderous glint in his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" You asked. He didn't say anything and instead ran for the two ladies, going to ask them a question. 

 

Today was surely full of surprises. Somehow you went from yelling at the king, to eating bread and hearing about a Titan boy, and now you were at his Hearing. Well, more like you were hiding. You two stayed in the back watching as all sides faught over the fate of a boy named Eren Jeager. Why had that name sound so familiar to you? His face was even familiar. His unyeilding eyes with a mix of fear and determination. You were unsure as to what you should think. You knew of Titan Shifters, yes, but never seen one reveal themselves. Something about him was peculiar.

After almost having enough of hearing everyone yelling, you were about to step in, but Perri stopped you. Then you saw it, something cruel that amazed you to no end. Hard kicks that made even you cringe a bit. You never seen such strength, and you watched as the man brutally beat him. Who was this man?

Then like a rock, his voice hit you. This voice was unmistakable, and you felt your blood go cold. After meeting him a thousand times, in each life, his appearance, his voice, nothing about that changed. You breath hitched. When it did, it broke the cold silence and your (E/C) met  with his steely ones.

Your love for all four-thousand years.

Levi. 


End file.
